Bleach: Friends of Soul Society
by winter lodge
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! "Sini, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu." Kehangatan Nanao saat itu berhasil mencairkan kebekuan hati Shuuhei.
1. I'm Tired, Doc!

A/n: Beginilah jika mengatasi WB dengan main Harvest Moon -.-a

Di sini saya menggunakan setting kota Mineral Town dari game Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town yang sekarang sedang saya tekuni #plak Pairingnya masih sesuai dengan gamenya juga, jadi pair ini adalah pair yang terjadi jika chara HM kita ga ikutan mengganggu hubungan mereka di situ. Wkwkwkwk. *

Antara satu chapter dan chapter lainnya mungkin tak ada kesinambungan. Randomness everywhere.

For the first chapter I present IchiRuki. Enjoy!

.

**Bleach: Friend ****of**** Soul Society**

_First Chapter: I'm Tired, Doc! (IchiRuki)_

AU, Maybe OOC, Dan aneka kegajean seperti biasa.

Disclaimer: Neither Bleach nor Harvest Moon isn't mine T.T

.

(Rukia's POV)

Ah, kepalaku agak sakit hari ini.

Kuacuhkan rasa sakit yang bersarang di kepalaku dan membiarkan mataku kembali menelusuri kertas yang ada di genggamanku ini. Data pasien Soul Society Clinic ini harus segera direkap dan diserahkan kepada Dokter Kurosaki besok pagi. Kalau aku tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini, Dokter Kurosaki bisa kecewa padaku. Ia sangat mengandalkanku dalam membantunya menjalankan klinik kecil di kota kecil ini. Oleh karena itu sudah sepatutnya aku menjalanka tugasku dengan sebaik- baiknya. Kuketuk pelan dahiku dengan ballpoint, menyadarkan diriku agar tidak cengeng hanya karena sakit kepala.

Aku melihat sekeliling.

Tak ada yang bisa membantuku di sini.

Memang aku hanya satu- satunya perawat di klinik kecil ini. Kota ini sangat kecil—kurasa lebih menyerupai sebuah komplek perumahan—dan penduduknya juga sedikit. Profesi yang kami miliki beragam. Ada tukang kayu seperti Ikkaku Madarame yang tinggal di hutan, keluarga Ishida yang menjalankan sebuah peternakan unggas—terutama ayam—Nanao Ise yang membuka perpustakaan, Kisuke Urahara yang berjualan dibantu Tessai… kalau kulihat, tak ada yang memiliki profesi yang sama, Kecuali kalau pemilik bar dan pemilik kafe dihitung sama. Iya, yang punya bar beberapa meter dari gereja di samping rumah sakit ini adalah Sasakibe, dibantu putri semata wayangnya, Soifon.

Dan bisa disimpulkan yang menjadi perawat hanya aku, Rukia Kuchiki, seorang.

Bisa disimpulkan lagi kalau yang wajib dan bisa merekap data- data ini hanya aku seorang.

Bisa disimpulkan lagi kalau ada orang yang pusing melihat daftar pasien rumah sakit selama tiga bulan, itu hanya aku seorang.

Ah, jangan buat aku semakin pusing dengan aneka kesimpulan ini dong!

"Tanggal 14 Spring, Toshiro Kuchiki…. 17 Spring, Momo Hinamori…" melihat daftar itu aku jadi curiga. Adikku dan teman baiknya, Momo, masuk klinik pada waktu yang nyaris berdekatan. Jangan bilang penyebab mereka berada di klinik ini sama. Waktu itu giliran Dokter Kurosaki yang mengambil shift mencatat pasien karena kakakku Hisana tengah sakit. Yah, kakakku itu memang sakit- sakitan. Oleh karena itu aku harus sering- sering menjaganya. Terkadang Dokter Kurosaki juga ikut menemaniku menjagai nee-san.

Dokter Kurosaki memang baik, namun terkadang ia menyebalkan.

"Oi, Kuchiki! Sudah selesai belum?"

Dokter yang rambutnya merupakan hasil perkawinan silang durian dengan jeruk mandarin itu akhirnya keluar dari ruang prakteknya setelah entah apa yang dilakukannya pada jam- jam tak ada pasien seperti ini.

Aku menguap kecil. "Belum. Baru sampai tanggal 17"

"Astaga kau ini, kau tahu kan laporannya harus selesai hari ini? Bisa- bisa si jenggot itu marah- marah padaku!"

Yang dia maksud si jenggot itu adalah ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki, yang menjabat sebagai walikota di komplek peru—eh, kota kecil ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Dokter Kurosaki menyipitkan mata musim gugurnya sampai setipis garis lalu memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Tak biasanya kau lesu seperti ini.'

"Kepalaku sakit." Jawabku pendek.

"Sakit?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Sakit bagaimana?"

Kurasa jiwa dokternya sudah mulai muncul, jadi kuceritakan saja apa yang kualami padanya.

"Berdenyut- denyut."

"Oh, itu hanya karena kau terlalu berat memikirkan sesuatu, Kuchiki, belajarlah untuk santai. Ya sudah, aku mau cari makan dulu, kau bersemangatlah."

Aku bengong. Gong!

Pandangan mata violetku mengikuti punggungnya yang menjauh dengan nanar. Tatapan nanar, namun wajahku memperlihatkan raut keheranan dan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Em, tambahan, kalau seandainya aku bisa melemparkan belati dengan tatapanku ini, Dokter Ichigo Kurosaki hanya tinggal nama.

Ada ya dokter kayak gitu?

***Chap 1 Ends***

#currently playing: Anywhere but Here by SafetySuit. Lagu kenangan banget deh pokoknya#

Hoho tenang, masih ada lanjutannya, emang sengaja dibikin pendek pendek karena saya males ngetik *jujur* dan biar enak dicemil *?*

Kenapa saya bikin Ichigo jadi Doctor, karena saya rasa emang pantes (turunan gituloh) dan kalo saya bayangin Ichi pake setelan dokter gitu kayaknya keren juga *bletak. Yang saya paling bisa terima adalah posisi Urahara sebagai Won dan Tessai sebagai Zack. Pantes banget dah^^

Oh iya, di game asli kan harusnya neneknya Elli yang sakit- sakitan, namun karena saya tak bisa menemukan figure nenek untuk mengisi posisi neneknya Rukia, jadi saya ganti kalau anggota keluarga Rukia yang sakit- sakitan itu Hisana kakaknya. Kalo saya tetep bikin Hisana jadi neneknya Rukia, udah dari tadi saya dicincang Senbon =.=

Next Chap Spoiler: UlquiHime rocks the 2nd chapter, minna- san! For UlquiHime fans, get ready!

Jadi bagaimana, minna? Keberjalanan cerita ini tergantung dari review dan apresiasi Anda, loh! Saya juga Insya Allah akan menerima request Anda baik karakterisasi maupun plot.

Saya updet karena Anda review =w=

Teken biru- biru di bawah nyuu, nyuuu!


	2. A Miraculous Dish

Yak, saya datang untuk mengapdet ficlets (?) tak jelas ini minna-san! Sorry for the late update, UTS telah membunuh saya =. =a

**Chapter 2: A Miraculous Dish**

(Orihime's POV)

Sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang pukul lima sore, terhitung sudah lima kali aku membolak- balikkan kalender. Semua itu hanya untuk meyakinkanku kalau- hallo Orihime, Summer dua hari lagi! Sekarang tanggal 28 Spring dan 1 Summer akan datang dua hari lagi!

Aku tersenyum di depan kalender tanpa menyadari kakakku, Uryuu, tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau betah sekali nongkrong di depan kalender?"

Aku menoleh padanya, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyum lebar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Uryuu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengibaskan rambut kebiruannya yang jatuh ke leher.

"Dasar aneh."

Uryuu segera meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang keluarga bersama dengan kalender.

Sebenarnya Uryuu sudah tahu untuk apa aku melihat kalender tiap akhir Spring. Yap, karena ada yang kutunggu. Yang kutunggu itu hanya datang pada Summer. Seorang koki berwajah stoic yang menjadi temanku sejak kecil.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Namun lima tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar kota Soul Society ini. Katanya, di kota lain bakat memasaknya mungkin lebih bisa tergali karena di sini ia harus bersaing dengan Tuan Sasakibe yang memang sangat berbakat dan seisi kota sangat menyukai masakannya. Tapi Ulquiorra tak pernah melupakan tanah kelahirannya-ia tetap hadir kemari hanya setiap musim panas dan membuka kafe yang ada di dekat pantai.

"Orihime. Sedari tadi kau memandangi kalender terus, Nak."

Aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan wajah teduh ibuku, Retsu Ishida. Aku tersenyum lebar penuh arti.

"Iya, Ulquiorra akan pulang dua hari lagi, Kaa-san tahu." Kaa-san tersenyum, lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk menyebelahiku. "Kau benar-benar tak sabar ya."

"Em!" Aku menganggukan kepala. "Aku kangen Ulquiorra-kun."

Kaa-san tersenyum. "Tapi jangan sampai kau melupakan kewajibanmu memelihara ayam-ayam bersama Uryuu ya, Orihime Ishida."

"Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakannya!" Aku tersenyum lebar lalu memberikan Kaa-san sekilas pelukan. "Kaa-san, kurasa Kaa-san terlalu memperhatikan ayam-ayam. Kapan Kaa-san memperhatikan diri Kaa-san sendiri? Apa Kaa-san merasa enakan hari ini?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Orihime. Tenang saja. Selama masih ada kalian yang merawatku aku akan baik-baik saja." Kaa-san mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Tou-san kapan pulang ya, Kaa-san?"

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Kaa-san kembali mengelus rambutku dan berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"Suatu hari ia akan pulang, membantu kita merawat ayam-ayam, dan membawakan obat-obatan untukku. Ia pasti akan pulang, Orihime. Aku janji."

Aku tertunduk. Dadaku sedikit sesak mengingat Tou-san.

Tou-san pergi untuk mencari obat-obatan untuk Kaa-san yang memang sedang sakit-sakitan. Namun ia tak pernah kembali. Padahal aku tahu Kaa-san lebih suka Tou-san pulang meskipun ia tak mendapatkan obat untuk Kaa-san. Aku juga kangen Tou-san. Namun Uryuu tampaknya tak berpikiran seperti itu. Ia selalu menyalahkan Tou-san yang pergi tanpa kembali dan tidak memberi kabar apapun pada kami. Baginya Tou-san patut disalahkan. Padahal menurutku tidak juga. Tou-san sangat menyayangi kami.

Aku mendengar Kaa-sa terbatuk-batuk. Suara batuk itu berusaha diredamnya dengan tangan. Mendengar suara itu dadaku semakin sesak.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Kaa-san…

Hei. Mungkin saja…

"Pagi, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Hime, ini masih jam 7 pagi. Aku belum buka."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar suaranya yang tetap dingin dan datar itu. Setelah memberi makan ayam, aku segera datang ke pantai dan memasuki bangunan kafe berwarna putih-hijau. Benar-benar ciri khas Ulquiorra-kun, deh. Warna kulit Ulquiorra-kun kan putih, sementara warna matanya hijau. Tapi entah kenapa meskipun kepanasan, kulitnya tetap saja putih.

Ulquiorra-kun segera keluar dari ruang penyimpanan-sekaligus kamarnya-beberapa saat kemudian. Melihat sosoknya saat itu aku ingin sekali memeluk sahabatku itu, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku kaku. Padahal sewaktu kecil aku biasa memeluknya tanpa canggung…

"Mau makan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan, kok, tenang saja!" Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajah, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mampir di benakku. "Aku kemari ingin minta tolong padamu. Boleh?"

"Minta tolong? Apa?"

"Engg… begini, aku ingin sekali menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Kaa-san besok." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Dan kurasa aku tak bisa memasak sendiri…"

"Setahuku kau suka memasak, Hime?"

"Ya-ya-tak sehebat kau!" diam-diam aku membayangkan wajah Kaa-san saat kuberikan paprika goreng lada hitam saus vla coklat. "Mau ya memasak untuk kami? Aku pasti membayarmu,kok! Berapa saja yang kau minta! Ya?"

Mendadak Ulquiorra-kun meletakkan telunjukknya di bibirku, membuatku bungkam. Mata hijaunya menatap iris kelabuku lekat-lekat.

"Bawel. Kau kira aku akan menolak?"

Jadi maksudnya….

"Tentu saja aku mau. Dan kau tak perlu membayarku."

"Tapi Ulquiorra-kun…"

"Ssh. Sudahlah, anggap saja ini balasan utang budiku karena Retsu-san merawatku dengan baik saat kita kecil dulu."

Aku nyaris tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mataku berkabut.

"Aaaa…..arigatou, Ulquiorra-kun! Hontou ni arigatou!"

Uryuu tidak menyukai ideku meminta Ulquiora-kun memasak untuk Kaa-san, tentu saja. Sejak dulu mereka berdua selalu saja berselisih. Tak pernah ada akurnya. Namun kali ini saja kuminta mereka berdamai. Dan hasilnya mereka bersikap seolah tak saling kenal.

Hari ini Uryuu mengajak Kaa-san ke Bukit Seireitei untuk mencari udara segar sementara aku menata rumah dan meja makan sebagai kejutan. Hidangan buatan Ulquiorra-kun tampak sangat lezat. Ada omelet kesukaanku, scrambled eggs favorit Uryuu, juga sup jamur dan English Tea yang sangat disukai Kaa-san. Hidangan penutupnya juga terlihat sangat enak-cheese cake dan chocolate pudding. Huaaa, kalau saja makan malamnya sudah dimulai sudah aku sikat dari tadi. Ulquiorra-kun juga menambahkan pizza resep barunya, menggunakan jamur truffle.

"Segini cukup, Hime?"

Ulquiorra-kun memperlihatkan meja makan yang sudah ditatanya menyerupai meja restoran bintang lima. Wah, cantik sekali!

"Bagus sekali!" pujiku tulus. "Darimana kau mendapat inspirasi untuk menata meja makan seperti itu?"

"Hm, tempat kerjaku di Karakura,"jawabnya datar.

"Ohhh…"

"Dan juga kamu."

Aku terdiam. Mataku menjelajahi ekspresi Ulquiorra-kun dan-astaga, mendadak pipiku memanas. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Buru-buru kualihkan perhatianku pada karangan bunga Toy Flower yang ada di tanganku. Aduh Orihime, apa yang kaupikirkan?

"Hime, mereka pulang."

"Oh… oke!"

Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu Orihime. Aku dan Ulquiorra segera menuju pintu depan, menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka, dan…

"Tadai—"

"Kejutan!"

Kaa-san tercengang, memandang dekorasi rumah yang tampak lebih indah dibanding biasanya. Mata lembutnya berpindah menatapku tak percaya, tampak cahaya memantul di kedua kristal itu membuat efek berkilauan yang mengharukan.

"Ini…"

"Kejutan untuk Kaa-san!" seruku riang. "Aku ingin mengadakan acara makan malam spesial hari ini. Masakan Ulquiorra-kun, lho. Siapa tahu dengan makan dalam suasana hangat seperti ini kondisi Kaa-san bisa baikan!"

"Orihime…"

Aku bisa merasakan pipi Kaa-san basah begitu ia memelukku dengan erat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih padaku. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Aku sayang Kaa-san… Uryuu ikut memeluk kami berdua. Tangan Kaa-san mendarat di atas kepalaku dan mengusap-usapnya, begitu juga dengan Uryuu. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Kaa-san melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, anak-anakku yang baik…" kata Kaa-san lirih, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Ulquiorra-kun. "Sini, Nak! Kau telah membantu Orihime dan Uryuu menyiapkan segalanya, terima kasih banyak…"

"Ini sebagai balas budi saya terhadap Retsu-san karena merawat saya dengan baik saat saya masih kecil." Kata Ulquiorra-kun sopan. "Walaupun memang belum mencukupi untuk membalas budi itu."

Kaa-san tertawa kecil."Bicara apa kau, Ulquiorra, kau kan anakku juga."

Dan Kaa-san memberikan pelukan hangat yang sama pada Ulquiorra-kun. Wajah Ulquiorra-kun tampak sedikit kaget saat itu, namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa nyaman juga. Aku tersenyum-senyum, sementara Uryuu melayangkan pandangan membunuh pada Ulquiorra-kun.

"Ehm, tampaknya saya harus segera pamit…." Ujar Ulquiorra-kun saat Kaa-san melepaskan pelukannya. "Masih ada yang harus saya selesaikan di kafe…"

"Eits, siapa yang bilang kalau kau boleh pulang setelah menyelesaika dekorasi?" selaku cepat. "Kau makan bersama kami!"

"HAH?" Uryuu langsung saja menyela. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang mendengar, Kaa-san menyetujui ideku.

"Iya benar. Kau makan bersama kami di sini. Sejak kau datang kemari, aku belum sempat ngobrol banyak denganmu. Ya, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra-kun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Em… oke, bolehlah."

"Asyik!" seruku riang, Kaa-san juga tersenyum senang. Hanya Uryuu yang tampak kesal. Abaikan saja, deh.

Kurasa makan malam kali ini akan jadi makan malam yang saaaaangat menyenangkan!

Iya kan, Kaa-san? Ulquiorra-kun?

***Chap2Ends***

#author'snowplaying: SS501-Love Ya yang MV-nya bikin saia tewas kelepek kelepeeeekkk#

Chap yang agak panjang ini saya dedikasikan sebagai birthday fict untuk my beloved Mom, yang berulangtahun tanggal 4 Oktober kemarin_. Aishiteru, Okaa-san, I'm nothing without you. May Allah bless us forever ^^_

Membayangkan Ulqui jago masak semakin klepek-klepek aja saia =w=

Untuk chapter depan kalau tak ada aral melintang (baca: remedial atau ulangan harian) Insya Allah saya post minggu depan dengan pair IshiNemu.

Thanks for tuned in!

Dan saya juga menunggu reviewnya nyuu =_=v


	3. I Wanna See Your Smile

Chapter kemarin saya mendapat kejutan yang sangat saya impikan selama setahun mendekam (?) di FFN, yakni review yang berisi SARAN UNTUK IMPROVEMENT! Terus terang saya jarang dapat review yang membangun seperti itu. Flame juga, belom deh kayaknya # tapi Alhamdulillah kemarin rdb-san datang dan meluangkan waktunya memberi review yang sangat membangun buat saya (sekaligus mengingatkan saya agar rajin proofreading =w=) dan semuanya saya terima dengan senang hati!

Sekedar informasi gak penting, kemarin waktu bikin chapter 2 saya sedang galau memikirkan nilai UTS saya yang ga jauh-jauh amat dari do re mi :( SOAL SNMPTN DIKASIH KE MURID KELAS X YANG BOLOT KAYA SAYA, YA IYALAH NILAI SAYA SEGITU! *alah mulai curhat

Author-tachi yang lain juga gitu dong. Jangan mentang-mentang saya udah setahun di sini saya dianggap pro #najispedeloe. Saya ini udah setahun, tapi jarang ngepublish fic (sekalinya ngepublish pasti abal) and remember, nobody's perfect in this world. Ayo, semuanya, budayakan memberi saran dan kritik demi membangun semangat untuk lebih baik! *ngiket headband

**OOT:** Ayoo, ngaku siapa yang ngecheat di game Harvest Moon Mineral Town? *SAYAAA!*

Ya sudah, sekarang tanpa perlu berbacot-bacot lagi, saya persembahkan chapter ketiga dari serial Bleach: Friends of Soul Society ini. Enjoy your read, Minna-san.

**Disclaimer: Bleach aja bukan punya saya, apalagi Harvest Moon? #maksudnyaapatuh **

**Chapter 3: I Wanna See Your Smile**

**Pair: IshiNemu**

"Nii-san, mau kemana?"

Aku memutar tubuh, dan menemukan adikku Orihime tengah berkacak pinggang di depan kandang ayam. Tangannya tengah menenteng wadah botol _animal medicine_. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Aku menghela napas dan kembali masuk ke dalam peternakan, padahal kakiku sudah satu langkah menjauh dari pagar rumah.

"Aku mau ke Seireitei Waterfall sebentar." Jawabku tenang. Hime menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mau apa?"

"Hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiranku sejenak. Aku agak jenuh akhir-akhir ini."

"Aaaaah, masa Nii-san tak mau membantuku sih?" Hime menggoyang-goyangkan keranjang putih berlabel tanda tambah merah besar yang biasa dijadikan wadah botol _animal medicine_. Aku tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali ayam yang sakit. Sakitnya tak terlalu parah, namun kalau tak segera ditangani bisa membahayakan, baik bagi ayamhnya maupun bagi lingkungan sekitarnya. Kalian tentu sudah kenal dengan virus sebangsa H5N1 atau H1N1 dan berbagai macam nama virus lainnya. Tidak lucu kan kalau game Harvest Moon mendadak tamat gara-gara virus flu burung menyebar dan membuat semua tokohnya almarhum dengan tidak terhormatnya?

"Apa ini?" aku berlagak bodoh. Aku tahu Hime mau memintaku membantunya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menangani ayam-ayam itu sendirian, dan rasanya lebih tak mungkin pekerjaan ini akan bisa dilakukan dengan benar dengan kepala yang terasa berat ini. Siapa yang mau ambil resiko kalau aku malah meminumkan _animal medicine_ pada Hime?

"Bantu aku." tuntut Hime.

Aku mengeluh. "Jangan sekarang ya, Hime?"

Ia malah merengut. Lama-lama aku jadi kesal. Atau sebaiknya aku benar-benar meminumkan isi botol-botol di depanku ini padanya.

"Ayolah Hime, aku tak pernah melarang-larangmu bertemu dengan Ulquiorra sialan itu kan? Aku sampai harus bekerja sendirian merawat ayam-ayam dan aku pernah mengeluh? Tidak. Aku pernah sampai melarangmu menemuinya? Tidak kan?"

Mendadak pipi Hime memerah. Wajahnya masih terlihat sebal.

"Iya, tapi kan tak saat ayam-ayam sedang sakit!"

Ah, sudahlah. Percuma mendebat Hime kalau keinginannya benar-benar kuat. Kusambar keranjang animal medicine di tangannya dan masuk ke kandang ayam, meninggalkan Hime sendirian di luar.

"Nii-san jelek!"

Aku dengar, tapi pura-pura tak dengar.

Sore hari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku segera menuju ke Seireitei Waterfall, tempat yang sangat ingin kutuju sejak pagi hari. Aku duduk sambil mencelupkan kakiku ke dalam air danau yang sejuk. Simfoni gemuruh percikan air terdengar semerdu Beethoven Virus. Beberapa tetes air yang mampir di wajahku terasa sangat sejuk. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk berelaksasi sejenak, sebelum ada sentuhan tangan yang mampir di pundakku.

"Ishida-san?"

Aku menoleh. Tangan itu milik gadis yang tengah berdiri di belakangku-Nemu Kurotsuchi. Putri pemilik supermarket di kota ini.

"Eh…Kurotsuchi-san?"

Hening sejenak.

"Sedang apa kau/Ishida-san disini?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dalam waktu yang bersamaan dari mulut kami masing-masing. Sejenak kami berpandangan. Aku memasang ekspresi heran, sementara Kurotsuchi-san masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kemudian aku tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu, Ishida-san?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sejujurnya aku merasa geli dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah berubah dalam setiap mood yang dirasakannya. "Jadi Kurotsuchi-san, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Setiap Selasa sore saya memang kesini, karena supermarket tutup saya bisa jalan-jalan." Jawabnya formal, masih tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau Ishida-san sendiri?"

"Aku sedang ingin menyegarkan pikiran."

"Kalau begitu Ishida-san datang ke tempat yang tepat."

Ia duduk menyebelahiku setelah melepas sepatunya dan ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke danau. Dari wajahnya, meskipun tak terlihat ekspresi apa-apa, aku bisa menebak ia sangat menikmati berelaksasi di air terjun ini.

"Kau pernah mencoba onsen di sana?" tanyaku, memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang kusesali-mengapa mesti onsen?

"Tidak. Saya tak suka onsen. Saya lebih suka di sini…Ishida-san sendiri?"

"Belum pernah." Aku memberikan sebuah cengiran tak jelas.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Hime, bagaimana kalau kau kemari dan ajak Gin si pemilik toko wine itu kemari agar suasana tak terlalu kaku? Kurotsuchi cukup dekat dengan orang itu karena ia sering membeli wine darinya—Kurotsuchi menyukai wine.

"Apa ada yang sedang kaupikirkan, Ishida-san?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut, tak menyangka ia akan bertanya duluan.

"Saya bisa lihat dari raut wajah Ishida-san…"

Hebat sekali. Ia tak punya ekspresi tapi bisa menebak ekspresi orang lain.

"Yah… aku hanya…" aku mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit segan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ini tergolong privasi, tapi tampaknya Kurotsuchi ingin tahu. Ia ingin tahu masalah yang membuat otakku berkabut seperti ini.

"Saya mungkin bisa membantu kalau Ishida-san bercerita pada saya." Tawarnya. Mataku membulat, tak percaya bisa mendengar Nemu Kurotsuchi bisa bicara seperti itu. Aku terlalu heran, sehingga ia mengambil giliran bicara lagi.

"Saya selalu diingatkan oleh ayah saya agar bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Jika ada masalah, Ishida-san bisa bercerita pada saya, saya mungkin bisa membantu."

Aku berusaha mempercayai telingaku. Manusia tanpa ekspresi seperti Nemu Kurotsuchi menawarkan diri untuk membantuku? Wow, fantastis. Sebetulnya aku masih ragu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya karena-siapa yang bisa membaca kertas putih polos yang belum ditulisi apa-apa, tolong acungkan tangan.

Oke, aku coba saja bercerita, semoga saja ia tak berniat memanfaatkanku.

"Ini soal ayahku."

Ia tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saya pernah dengar dari Orihime-san, kalau Ishida-san selalu menyalahkan ayah kalian." Ia menanggapi. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Tentu saja ia salah. Ia tega meninggalkan kami dengan alasan mencari obat untuk Kaa-san. Namun ia tak pernah kembali. Padahal Kaa-san lebih suka jika ia tetap disini bersama kami." Kulanjutkan ceritaku. "Tapi, aku…"

"Mencemaskannya, begitukah?"

Ia menyambar, ia tampak sangat paham persoalanku ini.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Saya bisa melihatnya dari mata Ishida-san kalau Ishida-san tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan ayah kalian. Saya juga seorang anak… saya tahu perasaan seperti itu."

Aku terdiam. Kurotsuchi benar. Aku memang mencemaskannya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya sehingga ia tak bisa berkumpul lagi bersama kami disini. Aku takut ia mengalami hal-hal yang sangat berat dalam perjalanannya mencari obat, dan ia tak mampu menanggungnya… kami bertiga sangat membutuhkan dia. Berharap ia segera kembali. Secepatnya. Demi Kaa-san, demi Hime…

"Ishida-san, bergembiralah."

Hah, apa katanya tadi?

"Jangan terlalu cemas… percayalah, kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Ayah Ishida-san akan baik-baik saja." Ia menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. "Ishida-san tak perlu khawatir. Dia ayah Ishida-san, ia pasti orang yang hebat karena Ishida-san juga orang yang hebat."

Ahahaha. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Sekarang aku tak mempedulikan segala kedatarannya.

"Nah, sekarang Ishida-san tinggal tersenyum untuk menghilangkan segala kekalutan."

Ia menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk-berusaha membentuk senyuman-dan menghasilkan sebuah…sebuah…yah sebuah senyuman aneh yang tak tega kusebutkan seperti apa. Kutahan tawaku, ingin rasanya aku tertawa sambil berguling-guling melihat ekspresi artifisial yang terpasang di wajahnya itu.

"Kalau tersenyum kan enak dilihat ya, Ishida-san."

"Bagaimana kalau Kurotsuchi-san juga tersenyum?" godaku.

"Eh, kan tadi sudah."

Kali ini tak bisa kutahan tawaku. Astaga, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Kau memang gadis yang lucu, ya.

***CHAP 3 ENDS***

#nowlisteningto: SS501-A Song Calling for You, yang MV-nya kocak bangetlah wkwk ^^*

Flu burung di HM. Untung HM bukan punya saya =.=a

Aaaa, Beethoven Virus! Jadi inget kemarin anak-anak Musik Klasik 3 mainin Beethoven Virus pas demonstrasi ekskul, wkwk. Keren banget, ah, jadi pengen belajar biola juga ==" Minimal masuk MK3 lah… paling jadi divisi angkut-angkut…#eaeamulairamblingan

Ada yang bisa menyebutkan perbedaan chapter ini sama chapter sebelumnya? XD

Susah banget nyesuain karakter Nemu sama Karen di sini. Makanya jadinya begini. Karen OOC, Nemu apalagi. Haaah *plak

Chap ini Ishi ama Nemunya masih formal-formalan. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Khu khu khu.

Oke, makasih atas apresiasinya Minna-san!

Don't hesitate to leave critics on my review page, danke schoen... ^^


	4. I'm Going to Cure You

Ini chapter berapa? Oh iya, chap 4. Hehe.

Ah, saya migrain. Pengen pindah ke SMA sebelah. SMA saya sama SMA sebelah nasibnya beda jauh, padahal sebelahan, satu gedung pula =.= Apaan lah itu make-up class gara-gara libur idul adha? Oke, oke, sudah cukup ngerambling gajelasnya, sekarang langsung aja kita sikat chapter 4. ShuuNao's turn. Enjoy your read!

**Disclaimer: Kalau Bleach punya saya ga bakal ada yang mau nonton, kalo Harvest Moon punya saya ga bakal ada yang mau main. Forever Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume.**

**Chapter 4: I'm Going to Cure You **

(Shuuhei's POV)

Jujur rasanya aku tak ingin berdiri di tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh dengan asap dari tungku yang membara. Tempat yang bising dengan bunyi tempaan besi. Tempat yang penuh abu kayu dan bijih besi. Panas. Sudah panas, semakin panas karena aku selalu berselisih dengan pemilik tempat yang orang-orang sebut _blacksmith _ini.

Sajin. Sajin Komamura.

Mungkin ia adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidup ini.

Dia selalu mengaturku dalam berbagai urusan. Bahkan urusan yang paling kecil sekalipun. Aku tak habis pikir betapa rajinnya ia mengkotak-kotakkan hidupku yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tak bisa mengaturnya.

Jangan bilang aku cucu durhaka hanya karena aku sering kabur darinya, mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar, dan tidak menaati perintahnya. Aku seperti balon yang terlalu banyak diisikan gas sehingga aku mudah meledak. Segala kekasaranku dan pembangkanganku padanya adalah bukti bagaimana keterlaluannya Sajin jii-san mencampuri urusanku. Hei, aku masih baik dengan memanggilnya 'Jii-san' ya. Kalau aku benar-benar kejam, aku tak akan menggunakan embel-embel itu untuknya.

"Shuuhei, tak adakah lagi yang bisa kaulakukan selain mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu?"

Suaranya bergema di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan memandangnya tajam, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang ingin kulakukan."

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencari kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat. Pergilah ke tambang dan bawakan sedikit batu-batuan dari sana, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan batu_ orichalc_ agar aku bisa membuatnya jadi perhiasan dan kau bisa menjualnya kepada Urahara dengan harga mahal."

Aku tak mau. Aku malas. Aku benci berurusan dengan segala batu-batuan itu.

Saat aku kecil dulu, aku pernah terperangkap di tambang itu selama 24 jam lebih. Rasanya seperti akan mati saja. Dan Sajin sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu. Ia tak peduli trauma beratku itu, dan tetap saja bertindak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saat aku kecil itu. Aku sempat berpikir kalau ia ingin aku terperangkap di sana sekali lagi. Kalau begitu untuk apa juga ia setuju untuk mengasuhku? Apa ia ingin mengasuhku untuk membunuhku?

.

(Nanao's POV)

"Nanao-chan, bisakah kau pergi ke rumah Sajin sekarang?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang tengah kubaca ke sumber suara. Ayahku, Shunsui Ise, tengah berdiri di depanku, dari tatapannya ia sudah memperhatikan aku membaca untuk beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau ingat bantuannya saat rak bukumu rusak beberapa waktu lalu?"

Oh iya, benar. Minggu lalu, satu rak buku di rumahku ambruk karena kayunya sudah lapuk dan tak kuat menahan beban berat dari buku-bukuku. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasihku padanya. Padahal sudah lewat seminggu. Aduh Nanao, kau betul-betul bodoh. Hei… dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan. Payah. Aku menggaruk kepalaku, menyesal kenapa kebodohan itu tertanam di sana.

Ayah mengerti arti ekspresi wajahku, dan ia menunjuk dapur dengan tenangnya.

"Ibumu sudah membuat sup miso dan kue cokelat untuk Sajin. Antarkan itu padanya."

Aku tersenyum, lega. "Oke, aku akan antarkan sekarang."

Dalam perjalananku menuju dapur aku melewati jam, dan sekilas aku meliriknya. Jam segini, biasanya Shuuhei-kun ada di rumahnya. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya, ya?

…Hei, apa yang kupikirkan? Ah sudahlah. Aku kembali meneruskan langkahku untuk mengambil makanan yang akan kuberikan pada Sajin-san.

.

(Back to Shuuhei's POV)

Aku sedang malas mendebat Sajin jii-san. Oleh karena itu, aku menurut saja saat ia menyuruhku menghaluskan sabit-sabit dan cangkul-cangkulnya dengan ampelas. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia masih saja membuat benda-benda seperti ini. Maksudku-hei, siapa juga yang butuh benda seperti ini selain para petani? Ada satu lahan pertanian dan peternakan di dekat sini namun tak terurus, dan mungkin seumur hidup tak akan ada yang mengurusnya. Aku tahu, ia bisa saja menjualnya pada Urahara, namun untuk cangkul atau sabit seperti ini harganya sangat murah. Kecuali kalau Sajin jii-san menjual perhiasan dari batu _orichalc_, harganya bisa melambung. Masalahnya sulit sekali mendapatkan batu itu. Aku yakin Sajin jii-san tak cukup kuat untuk menelusuri tambang dan menggali tiap sentinya untuk mendapat sebiji batu _orichalc_.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka-mungkin Urahara, mengambil cangkul-cangkul ini untuk dijualnya. Kasihan juga ia harus mengangkut barang-barang ini ke rumahnya di tepi pantai.

"Permisi, Sajin-san."

Eh, itu suara perempuan. Aku berbalik-oh, Nanao Ise. Pemilik perpustakaan di utara rumahku.

"Em… permisi, Shuuhei-kun." Dia menyapaku dengan canggung. Siapapun jika bertemu dengan raut wajah seperti ini pastinya merasa canggung.

"Selamat datang." Aku mengangguk.

"Nanao-chan! Selamat datang. Ada apa kau kemari?" Sajin jii-san yang baru keluar dari kamarnya segera menyambut Ise dengan senang hati. Aku kembali menekuni pekerjaanku. Membiarkan kakekku dan gadis kutu buku itu bercakap-cakap.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih setelah memperbaiki rak bukuku."

Itu pekerjaan kecil. Tapi Ise memberi ucapan terima kasih. Rasanya berlebihan.

"Wah, tampaknya lezat sekali. Hei Shuuhei, kemarilah! Ambil keranjang ini dan potong-potong kuenya untuk kita nikmati bersama!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa kau tak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan?" Sedikit kesal kuacungkan ampelas dan sabit yang kupegang. "Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, kan?"

Tanpa aku lihat, aku tahu wajahnya berubah menegang.

"Bisakah kau berlaku sedikit sopan di hadapan tamu, Shuuhei? Siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu?"

Aku mengabaikan teguran itu. Seharusnya ia tahu jawabannya.

"Sajin-san, sudahlah, tak usah." Aku mendengar suara Ise menggantikan suara Sajin jii-san. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian. Silahkan nikmati makanannya untuk kalian saja."

"Eeeh, tak bisa begitu! Aku tahu kau juga menyukai kue cokelat. Ayolah Shuuhei, tinggalkan dulu pekerjaanmu dan kita makan kue bersama."

Aku mengeluh panjang, kukira tadi dia yang menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan ini. Dengan kasar aku meletakkan sabit yang kupegang. Kekasaranku tadi menyebabkan ujung sabitku menggores kulit pergelangan tanganku sehingga cairan merah segar mengalir dari sana.

"Ouch!" teriakku refleks merasakan perih pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Ada apa, Shuuhei-kun?" Ise menghampiriku, lalu meraih tanganku yang terluka dan memperhatikan luka itu. "Pasti tadi karena kau ceroboh meletakkan sabit, ya?"

Aku tak menjawab. Untuk apa menjawab jika Ise sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sini aku obati, tak apa-apa kan?"

"E…eh?" Mataku membulat, tak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Ise. "Eeh, tak usah! Aku bisa melakukannya sen—"

Ise seolah tak mendengarku. Ia merogoh tas tangan yang ditentengnya bersama keranjang berisi makanan, dan mengeluarkan cairan pembersih luka dan saputangan dari sana. Dengan lembut dibubuhkannya cairan pembersih luka itu pada saputangan dan mengusapkannya pada lukaku. Sama sekali tak perih. Dingin… sambil meringis karena dingin itu, aku mengintip wajah Ise yang tampak serius seolah ia sedang membaca buku rumit dengan bahasa Sansekerta.

Sinar matanya tampak sangat lembut.

Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa kurasakan selain pipiku yang terasa panas.

Sejenak aku mengintip Sajin jii-san, dan sebuah seringai penuh arti terpasang di wajahnya. Aku membuang muka, menyelamatkan wajahku yang mulai memerah dari pandangannya.

***To Be Continued***

#nowplaying: If You Love Me for Me, by Erika and Prince Dominic. Soundtrack dari film Barbie: The Princess and The Pauper. Muahaaahahaha *plak*Saya jadi suka banget sama lagu-lagu film Barbie. Dasar pelajar galau.

#gapenting: Saya sedang menganalisis apa manfaat dari running text ama wastafel di koridor gedung lama sekolah saya…*dibuang ke rel kereta

#authorsnote: Maaaaaaf, saya nulisnya moody. Kalo moodnya ancur, pasti jadi ancur. Pokoknya segala keancuran chapter ini berkat mood saya yang lagi down. Saya belum professional, Minna. Maapin yah. Semoga masih bersedia mereview, ja ne!

#spoilernextchap: GgioSoi.


End file.
